


Honorable Combat

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A noble moment in the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honorable Combat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NKfloofiepoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/gifts).



Blast Off was still disoriented from the loss of the linkage in the gestalt but he had enough sense to get his weapons at the ready, firing off three shots to keep his space clear of the encroaching Autobots.

Mirage ignored all three, unwilling to give up the advantage of his hidden position. When it became clear, though, that Blast Off was isolated, Mirage aimed carefully, taking the ground from under his feet rather than take a killing shot.

This war had come to both of them unwillingly and Mirage knew it. For a fellow sophisticate, he would be honorable.


End file.
